So Close Your Eyes, Remember My Embrace
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: A sleepy morning on shore leave between Leonard and Christine. Smut. McCoy/Chapel. R&R, x.


**So Close Your Eyes, Remember My Embrace**

**Summary**: A sleepy morning on shore leave between Leonard and Christine. Smut.

**-x-**

Leonard McCoy knew it was still too early when he came to, his body warm beneath the sheets of his bed. It had been a long time since he had seen his own bed and he intended to enjoy it. He could hear the patter of rain against the windows, which was soothing more than annoying. His eyes opened slowly, slightly unfocussed with sleep, before they rested on the sleeping woman next to him, curled into his chest. Christine Chapel was beautiful, Leonard had always thought so, and to have her there in his arms was the best feeling. It had been too long since he had had the warmth of a woman against him in his bed. He pulled her closer before he pressed a kiss to her forehead, just between her eyes, making her move against him and slide an arm over his torso.

"Hmm, time is it, Len?" Christine murmured against his chest, pressing a small kiss there. Leonard turned to look at the clock. It was only a little after six thirty in the morning.

"Still early, darlin'," he said, voice hoarse with sleep. Christine's eyes opened and she leaned in to press a kiss to Leonard's jaw, which made him smile.

"You been awake long?" she asked before she yawned.

"Just a few minutes," he said, turning to face her, both doctor and nurse watching each other. Since shore leave began, Christine and Leonard had barely left the house (or the bed for that matter) and had spent most of the time cooking, relaxing with a movie and a glass of wine (happily non-replicated) and making love, making up for what they had missed on the Enterprise due to horrid shift patterns. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she said. "You know how to tire a girl out with those moves you have, Len." She giggled as his face turned an adorable shade of pink.

"I do try," he said before he leaned in and pressed a tiny, chaste kiss to her lips before moving in for a longer one, tongue parting her lips to let him inside. Christine pressed a hand to his cheek, feeling the few days' worth of stubble beneath her fingers. She slid one leg over his hip, pulling him closer to her and feeling him hard against her naked stomach.

"Someone is wide awake this morning," she whispered against his lips, sliding her hand between their bodies to grip him in her fist, stroking him lazily. Leonard's eyes fluttered closed, a shaky breath leaving him. Christine bit her lip as she watched him, his face relaxed and showing the pleasure he was feeling from the movements of her hand alone. She dragged her fingernails lightly over the head of his cock, feeling his hips leave the bed for a moment and a groan leave his throat. His tongue poked out to wet his lips, his hand sliding round to her back, stroking the soft skin. His eyes opened again, those chocolate orbs still sleepy, and met her own before he pulled her down for a kiss. It was a lazy kiss, open-mouthed and perfect. He reached down between their bodies to grip her wrist in his hand, stopping her from stroking him before he brought her hands up, rolling her onto her back and pinning her wrists to the pillow.

"Stay there," he said, pressing one more kiss to her lips before sliding the sheets down to expose them to one another. Christine felt her nipples harden in the cool air of the bedroom as Leonard nudged her legs open with his knee. She was wet for him already (she was always wet for him) as he ran the palm of his hand over her hip and lower stomach before dipping two fingers down to her clit and teasing gently. Christine squeaked at the touch, his cool fingers stroking the unbearable heat between her thighs. He took her nipple in his hot mouth, bathing it with his tongue before tugging gently with his teeth, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through her body. Leonard knew where to touch her to get the reactions he wanted. His fingers stroked her clit lazily, the rough pads of his fingers making her hips move to meet them. He dipped lower, one finger sliding into Christine's willing body, loose with relaxation. Christine felt a sigh leave her, her fingers stroking up into his bed hair, scratching at his scalp as he added a second finger and slowly moved them within her.

"Oh, Len," she moaned as Leonard kissed her bare shoulder, scraping his teeth across her skin gently.

"Hmm, you feel amazin' darlin'," Leonard said, voice low with sleepiness, his accent thicker than normal. "So wet for me, aren't you?" God, she loved it when he spoke to her like that. "Need to be in you, darlin'." Christine turned her head to look him in the eyes as his fingers began a scissoring motion inside of her, prepping her for him.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, her muscles twitching suddenly as he touched her. She surged forward for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and perfection, moaning against his mouth in disappointment as his fingers left her body. He pulled back from the kiss, lips red and swollen, and lay back against the pillows. He took her hand and pulled her up on top of him to straddle him. Christine ran her hand through her mussed up hair, watching her boyfriend as he sucked his two fingers into his mouth (the two that had been in her, _fucking tease_), lapping at them with his tongue to clean them. "God, Len. Why do you do this to me?" He smirked, taking his cock in hand and giving it a few tugs, stroking the head of it between her wet folds before he pushed into her, her tightness gripping him as he slid in all the way until she was seated in his lap. Both Leonard and Christine came to a standstill, both breathing harshly, his fingers gripping her hips in a bruising fashion, her own fingers threaded through her long, blonde hair while the other hand rested on his chest, her index finger stroking his nipple in a gentle way. His hands pushed at her hips ever so gently, encouraging her to move on him. Her other hand joined the one on his chest, using him as leverage as she began to rotate her hips, the tiredness in her muscles and the fact that both of them could have fallen asleep again at any minute made it really slow and sensual for both of them. Leonard slid a hand up her stomach to her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger as she began to move up and down on his cock. The rain began to hit the windows harder as their breaths became louder, the occasional sigh coming from Christine and groan from Leonard. Skin met skin, nails bit into skin before Leonard used his strength to sit up and wrap his arms around her back. Their lips met once again, tongues licking at each others' lips as her hips rocked in his lap, taking him as deep as she could with her movements.

"Hmm, love this ..." Leonard breathed into her neck. "Love you." Christine smiled gently before he rolled them, her back against the now cool sheets and the doctor still firmly inside her. Her ankles locked at the small of his back as he held his weight up with his arms, his fingers bunching in the sheets by her head. Christine grabbed his ass, making him chuckle, pulling him against her as he made love to her. Their bodies were sweaty and their breath hot against each other. Christine felt her orgasm build with every movement he made within her. "You're so beautiful, darlin'." Christine slid her hand between their bodies, toying with her clit as she felt her orgasm get closer and closer.

"Oh, _fuck_, Leonard!" she moaned, biting down on his shoulder as she suddenly let go around him, her whole body going into spasm as she came hard. She clenched around Leonard and suddenly he was coming deep inside her, growling against her neck, arms shaking as he continued to hold his weight up. Both came down from their high, breathing hard and sweaty and their eyes meeting. "Love you too, Len." The doctor smiled before he withdrew from her body, lying down next to her, muscles tired and body spent. He grabbed for the sheets, covering them up again as a rumble of thunder sounded from outside.

"I think this calls for a day in bed," he said, eyebrow raising suggestively. "What d'you think?"

"I think that is an excellent idea, Doctor McCoy," she said. "Let me rest my eyes first. You seem to enjoy tiring me out."

"That I do, Nurse Chapel," he said, kissing her slightly swollen lips gently. He pulled her close, taking in the scent of sweat, sex and the scent that was purely Christine. "Sleep now, darlin'. We've got all day."

"Love you, Len."

"And you, darlin'."

* * *

**My dream cast for reboot!Chapel is either Rosamund Pike or Scarlett Johansson. Just to put that out there if you wanna give her a face. Hope you like. :)**


End file.
